I Can Wait Forever
by mayonaka hime
Summary: Karena aku percaya, akan ada akhir yang bahagia di ujung jalan yang ku pilih ini…  my first fic, o yomi kudasai...


Jika dipikir dengan logika, mungkin banyak yang mengatakan aku bodoh. Ya, bodoh karena aku begitu setianya menunggu ia yang telah bertahun-tahun pergi tanpa kabar. Tanpa berita.

Bahkan, berita terakhir yang kudengar, ia menjadi buronan kelas S yang diincar seluruh shinobi.

Apa yang kuharap darinya? Kadang aku berpikir begitu.

Dia tak pernah mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu', atau 'tunggulah aku, Sakura' padaku. Bahkan dengan tanpa perasaan ia membuatku tak sadarkan diri saat aku mencoba menghentikannya. Ia juga meninggalkanku begitu saja disana sampai keesokan harinya dua shinobi yang bertugas di perbatasan desa yang menemukanku.

Cih, dasar Uchiha tak berperasaan.

Aku dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ia, Sasuke Uchiha, tak pernah secara terang-terangan membalas perasaanku.

Tapi, lagi-lagi hatiku berontak.

Dia memang tak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku, tapi aku mencintainya.

Sangat.

Dia memang tak pernah memintaku untuk menunggunya, tapi aku yang ingin menunggunya.

Selalu…

Sampai kapanpun…

_Karena aku percaya, akan ada akhir yang bahagia di ujung jalan yang ku pilih ini…_

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan!" sapa seorang laki-laki berambut duren sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Sang gadis yang dipanggil Sakura tersebut segera menoleh ke arahnya.

"Naruto! Pagi sekali kau datang," katanya seraya berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Tentu saja! Ini kan hari yang sangat istimewa. Aku tidak mau terlambat di hari sepenting ini, hehe…" sambil berkata seperti itu, Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khas-nya.

"Dasar…" dan Sakura pun tersenyum lembut melihat sahabat baiknya itu.

.

.

.

_Aku menyukainya, mengaguminya, mencintainya. Entah sejak kapan aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu sejak dari Akademi ninja aku telah menjadi pengagumnya – sama seperti anak-anak perempuan lain di akademi._

_Yang kuingat hanyalah bahwa aku terpesona, setiap kali aku melihat tubuh tegapnya, wajah tampan yang amat sangat jarang menampakkan senyum – kalaupun dia tersenyum, hanya senyum sinis yang akan terlihat_

_Aku seolah tersihir saat mendengar suara baritone khas-nya. Kepalaku tak bisa mengingat apa-apa ketika mata obsidian-nya menatapku – walau dengan pandangan tajam, seperti biasa._

_Dan aku merasa bisa mati saat itu juga ketika aku mengetahui dia akan sekelompok denganku._

.

.

.

"Sakura, sudah waktunya," seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang mengenakan kimono tradisional berwarna hitam kelam membuyarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. "Para tamu sudah menunggu,"

Ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya semula.

"Baik, Otou-san…"

.

.

.

"_Aku… Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Jika Sasuke-kun tinggal bersamaku, aku akan pastikan kau bahagia! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Karena itu, kumohon tinggallah disini! Aku akan membantumu balas dendam! Aku pastikan itu terjadi. Aku janji!"_

"_Jadi tetaplah disini bersamaku…"_

"_Atau jika kau tak bisa… bawalah aku bersamamu…"_

.

.

.

Seraya kaki jenjangnya melangkah mengikuti laki-laki yang ia panggil Otou-san itu, ingatan Sakura melayang kembali ke masa lalu.

Ia ingat saat ia bertemu Sasuke, masa-masa saat mereka – ia, Sasuke, dan Naruto – menghabiskan waktu bersama di tim 7, saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa, meninggalkannya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri setelah berucap _"arigatou…"_, saat mereka bertemu kembali setelah terpisah selama tiga tahun, lalu terakhir saat sekali lagi Naruto kembali ke Konoha dengan badan penuh luka…

…dan sekali lagi, tanpa Sasuke.

.

.

.

"_Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan…"_

"_Tak apa, Naruto…"_

_Aku memaksakan diri untuk tetap tersenyum saat Naruto, harapan terakhirku, kembali dengan tangan hampa setelah pertarungannya dengan Sasuke-kun. Aku tahu, bukan hanya aku yang kecewa. Naruto juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Bahkan mungkin rasa kecewanya jauh lebih besar daripada yang kurasakan._

_Karena aku dan dia sama._

_Kami sama-sama percaya bahwa ia, suatu hari nanti akan kembali…_

_Dan sekali lagi, kami bisa tertawa bersama…_

"_Maaf, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku kepadamu. Aku gagal untuk membawa Sasuke kembali, lagi…"_

_Aku bisa mendengar nada penyesalan dan kekecewaan terlontar bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya._

"_Tak apa, Naruto…"_

"_Tapi…"_

"_Sudah kubilang, tak apa, Naruto. Kau tak usah mempermasalahkannya lagi. Kau sudah berusaha dan ternyata ia tetap tak mau membuka matanya. Kau sama sekali tak bersalah, Naruto…"_

"…"

_Aku menghela napas…_

"_Haaah, sudahlah. Biarkan saja dia berbuat sesukanya. Hahaha…" aku menyembunyikan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku dengan tawa hambar. Tak mau orang lain menyadarinya, aku pun segera pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi._

"_Sakura-chan…"_

.

.

.

Sakura terdiam di hadapan sebuah pintu besar. Sesaat dia tertegun. Terdiam memandang dua helaian besar yang membatasi dirinya dengan ruangan di seberangnya. Ia tahu, saat pintu itu terbuka, hidupnya tak akan sama lagi.

Ia terdiam, hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri…

'_Apa yang kulakukan ini benar?'_

'_Apa aku tak akan menyesal?'_

'_Aku… Aku sudah menunggunya sekian lama…'_

'_Aku juga ingin bahagia…'_

'_Aku−'_

"Sakura?"

Lagi-lagi panggilan dari Otou-san nya membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia pun melihat ke samping kirinya, tempat dimana Otou-san nya berdiri mendampinginya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya agak cemas. Sakura tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Otou-san," katanya.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Otou-san itu tersenyum memandang putrinya. "Wajar kalau kau merasa tegang. Ini hari pernikahanmu. Tapi jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kau harusnya bahagia hari ini, kan?"

'_Bahagia…'_

Otou-san nya benar, Sakura pun berpikir demikian. Ia pun tersenyum, lagi.

"Iya, Otou-san…" ujarnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

'_Aku tak boleh ragu.'_

"Jadi, bagaimana? Masih perlu waktu?"

"Tidak," jawabnya tegas. "Aku siap!"

'_**Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun…'**_

_._

_._

_._

_Perang sudah usai, dengan kemenangan di pihak aliansi Shinobi. Tak ada yang tak bahagia dengan kemenangan ini. Aku pun begitu, meski sebagian hatiku merasa sedih dan kecewa karena Sasuke-kun tidak juga kembali._

_Naruto juga begitu. Terlihat jelas raut kekecewaan dan penyesalan di wajahnya yang biasa terlihat ceria dan bersemangat. Berkali-kali ia meminta maaf padaku karena tidak bisa menjaga janjinya dan berkali-kali pula aku mengatakan padanya untuk tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya._

"_Aku tahu kau kecewa padaku, Sakura-chan. Kau boleh memukulku untuk melampiaskan kekesalanmu," ucapnya waktu itu._

"_Sudahlah, Naruto. Kau jangan membuatku kesal. Sudah kubilang aku tak peduli padanya lagi, kan?" ucapku sambil memeluknya. Sama seperti yang kulakukan dulu, saat aku berusaha menghentikan Sasuke-kun sendiri, yang pada akhirnya gagal._

"_Buatku, yang terpenting kau masih ada, Naruto…" dan aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya._

"_Sakura-chan…," Naruto mencoba melepas pelukanku, tapi kutahan._

"_Tolong biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar, Naruto…" dan kata-kataku berhasil menghentikannya._

"_Kita lanjutkan hidup kita, walau tanpa Sasuke-kun…"_

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan upacara pernikahannya. Badannya yang indah berbalut kimono menambah kesan anggun yang dimilikinya.

Para tamu terdiri dari sensei-nya di akademi, teman-temannya sesama shinobi, rekan-rekannya di rumah sakit konoha, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang merupakan mantan pasiennya juga tampak berdiri disana.

Sakura tak berani menoleh ke samping, tempat dimana teman-temannya berada. Ia terus menunduk, sambil berjalan lambat-lambat ke arah altar. Ia mengintip sekilas, dari balik hiasan kepalanya yang terasa berat, ke arah depan. Ia melihat laki-laki berkulit tan, dengan senyum secerah matahari-nya berdiri menatap kearahnya. Melihatnya, keyakinannya kembali.

'_Naruto…' _ucapnya dalam hati.

_._

_._

_._

_Semua orang larut dalam euphoria kemenangan. Naruto pun dielu-elukan sebagai pahlawan dalam perang shinobi keempat ini. Tak perlu menunggu nona Tsunade menyerahkan jabatannya sebagai Hokage pun semua orang telah menganggap Naruto sebagai pemimpin mereka._

_Tapi Naruto tetap bersikeras, tak mau menerima jabatan Hokage yang menjadi mimpinya sejak kecil itu._

"_Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi Hokage, sementara menyelamatkan seorang teman saja aku tak sanggup?" katanya._

"_Naruto, semua orang pernah gagal. Tapi karena itulah semua orang bisa berusaha untuk tidak mengulangi kegagalannya di masa lalu," Kakashi-sensei mulai bicara._

"_Dulu, karena kesalahanku aku kehilangan teman yang sangat berharga untukku. Dan sejak saat itu aku berusaha melindungi orang-orang yang kuanggap berharga. Kau salah satunya, Naruto!"_

"_Aku juga gagal dalam misi pertamaku sebagai ketua tim," kali ini Shikamaru angkat bicara. "Tapi dari sanalah aku mendapat pelajaran berharga, dan berusaha agar aku tak merasakan kegagalan itu lagi…"_

"_Dan kau menangis waktu itu. Cih, dasar laki-laki cengeng," Temari menyela ucapan Shikamaru yang langsung dibalas 'mendokusai' olehnya._

"_Tak akan ada yang memandang remeh padamu hanya karena kau tak bisa membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, Naruto," giliran Gaara yang berbicara._

_Naruto menatap temannya yang telah menjabat sebagai Kazekage itu. "Tapi…"_

"_Semua orang telah mengakuimu, mereka mempercayakan masa depannya dan Konoha padamu, Naruto. Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah menolak kepercayaan yang diberikan padamu?"_

"_Jadilah Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!"_

_Dan kalimat terakhir itu berhasil membuat semua orang menoleh ke sumber suara._

.

.

.

Sakura makin memantapkan langkahnya ke arah altar dimana sahabat terbaiknya itu tengah berdiri menunggunya.

"Yosh! Ayo kita mulai upacaranya sekarang!" teriaknya. Kelihatan jelas sekali kalau ia tidak sabar.

"Naruto…, kau berisik sekali!" gumam Sakura kesal, tapi ia tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum bahagia dan semburat merah yang terukir jelas di wajahnya kini. Naruto memang selalu bisa membuat siapa saja ketularan cerianya.

.

.

.

"_Jadilah Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!"_

_Dan kalimat terakhir itu berhasil membuat semua orang menoleh ke sumber suara._

"_Karena tak ada alasan lagi untukmu menolak gelar itu,"_

_Tampak seorang pria tegap berambut raven yang mencuat melawan gravitasi. Dengan mata onyx-nya yang menatap tajam, lurus ke arah pria berambut duren di hadapannya._

"_SASUKE?" semua orang serempak meneriakkan namamu. Kecuali aku, yang masih terpaku menatapmu, tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat._

_Sasuke…-kun…?_

"_Hn," dan seperti biasa, hanya satu kata yang menjadi trademark-mu itu yang kau keluarkan. Itu pun kalau dua huruf yang dirangkai satu itu bisa disebut sebagai kata._

_Sasuke-kun…?_

"_Sasuke! Kau kembali?" Naruto pun tampaknya sama terkejutnya denganku. Tapi ia tersadar lebih dahulu._

"_Aku perlu waktu untuk mencerna semua yang kau katakan padaku, Dobe. Dan ya, aku kembali,"_

"_Hahaha…" Naruto berjalan menghampirimu dan merangkul pundakmu. "Sejak kapan kau jadi bodoh, Teme?"_

"_Hn. Tidak sebodoh kau yang pasti,"_

"_Aku dan Sakura-chan selalu percaya kau akan kembali ke Konoha. Dan aku tidak salah, kan? Lihat, kau kembali! Benar-benar kembali!" Naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah lega dan gembiranya. Dapat kulihat, sedikit air mata menggenang di mata azure-nya, begitu juga senyum lembutmu yang hanya sekejap._

_Aku melihatmu, melihat Naruto dan yang lainnya menyambut gembira kepulanganmu. Tapi aku masih diam tak bergeming dari tempatku semula._

_Masih belum percaya dengan apa yang kulihat di depan mataku._

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Yang selama ini kunanti kepulangannya, yang selama ini kucari keberadaannya, yang selama ini kukejar kabar beritanya, kini berdiri tepat di hadapanku._

_Apa ini nyata…?_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan…?_

_Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk move on._

"_Sakura,"_

_Padahal aku sendiri yang memerintahkan hatiku untuk berhenti mengharapnya…_

.

.

.

Para tamu tampak tak sabar juga. Upacara pernikahan Haruno Sakura yang dikenal sebagai kunoichi medis terhebat setelah Tsunade itu akan segera dimulai.

Sakura, masih menunduk malu dengan wajah bersemburat merahnya. Ia bahkan tak sadar ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya, dan kini berdiri di samping kanannya.

_._

_._

_._

_Tapi kini, ia berdiri di hadapanku. Menatap mataku tajam. Dengan mata obsidian-nya yang selalu bisa membuatku terhipnotis, bahkan tanpa ia mengaktifkan genjutsunya._

_Perlahan kurasakan tangan yang besar dan hangat menyentuh pipiku. Menghapus air mata yang entah kapan mengalir dari bola mata jade-ku._

"_Aku kembali," katanya._

_Air mata yang tadinya sempat berhenti, mengalir makin deras dari kelopak mataku. Bayangan wajah Sasuke-kun yang berada di hadapanku menjadi semakin buram. Tapi pandangan mataku tetap tak beralih dari matanya._

_Aku… masih belum percaya…_

_Bahkan saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya, aku masih diam tak bergerak. Sampai kurasakan bibirku menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat, aku masih diam._

"_Tadaima…" dan satu kata itu sanggup membuat mataku membulat._

_Kusentuh bibirku dengan ujung jariku yang gemetar. Hangat, masih terasa. Aku kembali menatap mata hitam di hadapanku. Tetap, tidak menghilang seperti sebelumnya._

_Ini bukan ilusi…_

"_Sasuke-kun…" hanya satu kata itu yang sanggup kuucapkan. Dan detik berikutnya aku sudah berada dalam pelukan lengan kekarnya._

"_Okaeri, Sasuke-kun…"_

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Dobe?" suara baritone khas seorang Uchiha Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh ke samping kanannya. Seorang lelaki tampan dengan setelan kimono hitam sedang menatap kesal pada laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang nyengir innocent.

"Aku jadi saksi. Tapi aku berniat menggantikanmu kalau tadi kau tak datang, hehe…" masih dengan cengiran polosnya, Naruto tak menyadari kalau ia telah membuat urat berbentuk siku-siku muncul di pelipis sang Uchiha muda.

"Kau mau kulempar kembali ke tempatmu, Hokage-sama?" tanyanya sinis.

"Hei, kau berani bersikap kurang ajar kepada seorang Hokage, huh?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau mau hukumanmu kuperpanjang sampai batas waktu yang tak ditentukan?"

"Cih, kau tidak bisa menyalahgunakan wewenangmu seperti itu, Dobe!"

"Tentu saja ak−…"

**BRAK!**

Suara meja yang dipukul 'agak' keras itu berhasil menghentikan perang mulut konyol yang terjadi di depan altar tersebut. Kedua lelaki itu terdiam, memandang Sakura yang sedari tadi berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Bisa kita mulai upacaranya sekarang, Sasuke-kun? Hokage-sama?" Sakura memang tersenyum, tapi Naruto dan Sasuke dapat melihat aura hitam menguar dibalik tubuhnya.

"B-baik, Sakura-chan," (Hokage itu manut…)

"Hn," (bahkan seorang Uchiha pun tunduk di hadapan seorang Sakura)

Dan upacara pengikatan dua insan itu pun dimulai.

_._

_._

_._

_Kepulangan Sasuke-kun menggemparkan seluruh desa, bahkan Sunagakure dan Kumogakure pun sampai mengirim anbu untuk mengkonfirmasi kebenaran berita tersebut._

_Tak dapat dipungkiri, Sasuke-kun pernah menjadi anggota Akatsuki dan sampai sekarang masih tercatat sebagai buronan kelas S. Desa lain tentu merasa terancam dengan keberadaan Sasuke-kun yang bebas tanpa pengawasan._

_Naruto yang menjabat sebagai Hokage mau tak mau dituntut mengambil tindakan tegas. Dia harus bisa menjaga kepercayaan dengan desa lain yang sudah susah payah dibangun. Dengan berat hati, ia pun mengikuti perintah tetua Negara Hi untuk memberi hukuman yang sesuai pada Sasuke._

_Tapi dengan dirinya sebagai jaminan, Naruto berhasil membuat hukuman Sasuke jauh berkurang. Naruto berani menjamin bahwa Sasuke telah berubah. Para tetua setuju untuk memberikan Sasuke kesempatan kedua, dengan syarat mereka akan mengurung dan mengawasi perilaku Sasuke 24 jam selama setahun ke depan._

_Walau tampak sedikit kecewa karena usahanya membuat Sasuke bebas dari hukuman gagal, Naruto tetap menyetujui usulan tersebut. Sasuke sendiri tampak tak peduli dengan hukuman apapun yang menantinya._

"_Hn. Dobe, tapi aku ada sedikit permintaan," katanya._

"_Apa? Katakan saja,"_

"_Aku…, ingin membahagiakan seseorang yang selama ini terus mempercayaiku. Aku ingin memberikan jaminan padanya, bahwa aku akan kembali padanya. Sehingga dia tidak menunggu dalam galau seperti dulu," sambil berkata seperti itu, kau melangkah mendekatiku._

"_Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku…?"_

_Dan lagi-lagi air mata mengalir dari kedua mataku._

"_Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak, Sasuke-kun…?" ucapku disela-sela isak tangisku._

.

.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu, upacara pernikahan itu pun usai. Para tamu undangan pun satu per satu meninggalkan ruangan. Hanya ada beberapa orang teman dekat dan kerabat dari kedua mempelai yang masih terlihat berada disana.

"Hey, Jidat. Akhirnya penantianmu tak sia-sia juga ya?" seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang menghampiri Sakura.

"Ino," kata Sakura. "Kau tak marah kan kalau Sasuke-kun akhirnya menikah denganku? Hahaha…"

"Dasar. Jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah menikah lalu kau menyombongkan diri di hadapanku begitu, dasar jidat lebar!"

"Biarin! Dasar Ino-pig!"

"Kudoakan kau menderita! Huh…,"

"Bilang saja kau iri, ya kan? Hahaha…"

Perang mulut kecil itu mungkin tak akan selesai seandainya dua orang laki-laki berambut raven tidak menghampiri mereka.

"Ino-koi, sudah hampir larut. Apa kau tak apa-apa jika belum pulang jam segini?" Sai bertanya dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sai-kun. Ini pernikahan sahabatku yang sekali seumur hidup. Orang tuaku pasti mengerti," kata Ino.

"Ino…" mau tak mau, Sakura pun merasa terharu dengan ucapan rival –slash– sahabat baiknya itu.

"Lagipula, setelah hari ini mungkin aku akan susah menemui nyonya Uchiha ini, hahaha…" Ino mulai menggoda sahabatnya lagi.

"Oh iya, benar juga. Sasuke-san, kapan kau–…"

"TEMEEEEE…!" ucapan Sai terpotong oleh teriakan Naruto. "Keputusannya sudah keluar! Aku ingin segera memberi tahu langsung padamu!"

"Hn,"

"Tiga hari lagi," lanjut Naruto.

"Tiga hari lagi ya…" Sakura mengulang pelan ucapan Naruto.

"Masih tiga hari lagi, tak apa-apa Sakura. Kau masih punya cukup banyak waktu bersama Sasuke-kun. Lagipula setelah ini kalian akan bersama selamanya, kan?" Ino tahu perasaan sahabatnya itu dan mencoba menghiburnya.

"I-iya, kau benar Ino…" Sakura berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya menatap Sakura lekat. Perlahan, ia menggenggam tangan Sakura, membuat si empunya tangan sedikit terkejut dengan tindakannya itu.

"Maaf, rekan-rekan. Boleh kupinjam _**istriku **_sebentar?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari siapapun, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. Membawanya menuju taman.

Sesampainya disana, Sasuke berhenti. Ia lalu memposisikan dirinya berhadap-hadapan dengan Sakura. Dilihatnya Sakura yang masih menunduk sendu. Tak terlihat air mata disana, tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa wanita di hadapannya ini menahan mati-matian air matanya.

Ia pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dengan tangan yang kini bebas, Sasuke melepas satu per satu hiasan rambut yang memberatkan kepala Sakura dari tadi pagi. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink itu pun kini tergerai dengan indahnya.

"Saat aku pulang setahun lagi, rambutmu sudah sepanjang apa ya…?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

Sakura masih terdiam.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Sakura. Aku percaya itu," lanjutnya.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tak percaya pada laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Kau bilang aku akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana bisa, Sasuke-kun? Katakan padaku, setelah bertahun-tahun penantianku terbayar, kini kau akan pergi meninggalkanku, lagi. Katakan padaku Sasuke-kun, bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja?" Sakura berteriak, mengeluarkan semua unek-unek yang ada dalam dadanya berikut air mata yang sedari tadi dibendungnya.

Sasuke mengecup ujung matanya yang berair, lalu perlahan membenamkan wajah Sakura ke dadanya. Ia membelai lembut surai merah muda kekasih hatinya itu.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Sakura," ucapnya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, karena aku yang mengatakannya. Kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini. Setahun itu tak lama, kau akan melewatinya dalam sekejap, bahkan kau tak akan sadar begitu cepatnya waktu berlalu."

"Tapi–…" Sakura hendak menyela, namun bibirnya terkunci oleh ciuman yang dilontarkan suaminya.

"Dulu, kau bisa setia menungguku, walau aku tak pernah memintamu untuk itu. Kau selalu teguh pada perasaanmu dan percaya suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali. Walaupun banyak orang yang memaksamu berhenti, kau tidak peduli dan tetap menunggu," Sasuke menghela napas.

"Kau juga tak peduli meski beberapa kali aku sendiri mencoba membuatmu melupakanku. Membuatmu berhenti melakukan hal yang dulu kuanggap sia-sia itu.

"Tapi kau kuat. Sampai akhirnya aku sendirilah yang menyerah." Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya. Matanya menatap tajam pasa kedua iris jade Sakura.

"Karena itu, kali ini pun kau harus kuat. Karena aku yang memintamu," ia mengecup dahi Sakura.

"Kali ini, aku yang memintamu untuk menungguku," kecupannya beralih ke pangkal hidung Sakura.

"Kau harus tetap percaya. Kau tak boleh menyerah, untukku. Karena kau adalah istriku," pipi.

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu, maka tunggulah aku kembali, Sakura…," dan saat rentetan kalimat itu berakhir, Sakura mendapati Sasuke tengah mencium lembut bibirnya.

_._

_._

_._

_Memang benar, dulu banyak yang menganggap aku bodoh karena menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti. Tapi sekarang tak akan ada yang menganggapku begitu lagi._

_Karena ia, lelaki yang selama ini kutunggu dengan segala ketidakpastiannya telah membuktikan bahwa aku tidak salah. Aku mempercayai orang yang tepat._

_Dulu, aku menunggunya tanpa peduli ia memintaku atau tidak._

_Kini, ia dengan jelas mengatakan padaku untuk menunggunya._

_Dulu, aku menunggunya tanpa tahu perasaanku terbalas atau tidak._

_Kini, ia dengan terang-terangan mengumumkan pada seluruh dunia, bahwa ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku._

_Akhir yang bahagia di ujung jalan pilihanku mulai terlihat…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Departing day…**_

"Dobe, ingat. Aku menitipkan Sakura padamu. Jika sampai terjadi apa-apa, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau ha−"

"Iya, iya, Teme! Kau cerewet sekali sih? Aku akan menjaga Sakura, tenang saja," Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Sudah, cepat pergi sana, hus hus!"

"Cih,"

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura yang berdiri agak jauh.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, kan? Kau sudah berjanji,"

"Cih, bagaimana mungkin aku menolak, dasar Uchiha tak berperasaan!" geram Sakura sinis.

"Aku memang tak punya perasaan," Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan posesif. "Karena seluruh perasaanku sudah kuberikan padamu…!"

Sakura terkesiap dengan pernyataan yang baru saja dikeluarkan Sasuke. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Dan senyumnya bertambah lebar saat menyadari apa yang Sasuke lakukan – mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Aku pergi, Sakura… "

_._

_._

_._

_Aku akan terus menunggumu, Sasuke-kun._

_Bukan hanya karena kau yang memintanya, tapi karena hatiku ingin melakukannya juga._

_Aku akan menunggu, sama seperti dulu._

_Sampai tiba saatnya kau kembali, aku akan menyambut kepulanganmu dengan senyuman dan berucap:_

"_Okaerinasai, Sasuke-kun."_

_._

_._

_._

_Owari_

Endingnya ngegantung ngga zieh namanya…?

mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, senpai-tachi... mayo masih baru soalnya... :)

flame allowed, asal itu memang benar...

ja, arigatou for reading,

^^)v


End file.
